New enemies and new allies: Alternate Line
by Zeek72
Summary: An alternate version of chap 14 and onward for my fire emblem fic. Things will go differently and more history on some of the characters will be brough up in the version of the story.


Farina: Hiya all. Since the author's not here we've been brought in to do the fic intro and what not till he gets back including doing the preview for his possible future fic.

Legault: I see no reason for me to be here.

Marcus: Me neither.

Farina: Oh come on guys. What's wrong with doing this?

Legault: For one what happened to mathew (hears a scream) and sain. He still hasn't gotten rid of those demonic mini serra's.

Marcus: I have to agree with him and I can not accept what he did to lord eliwood either.

Farina: Then why don't you go find out where his temporary body is?

Marcus: I know where he is but i'm not going there.

Farina: Eh, why not?

Marcus: He's in the room where the author keeps the caught mini serra's and some of them have escaped their cages.

Legault: Not very knightly of you.

Marcus: I may be a knight but I am not ending up like sain and mathew.

Farina: What ever. At least this will be work worth my talents.

(Marcus and Legault look at each other then at her.)

Marcus: You're getting payed for this aren't you?

Farina: What? Of coarse not.

Legault: She's lieing. She wont do any thing like this unless there's money involved.

Marcus: True. Why are we here then?

Farina: The author asked me bring you two to do this (she hands them a letter and they read it.)

Marcus: (mumbles) That's the authors hand writing alright.

Legault: Ya but there's some thing under the letter.

Farina: What do you mean? (gets nervous)

Legault: It's two papers put together in a way that it looks and feels like it's only one (lifts the covering paper up.)

Marcus: (reads the second paper) It's a contract!

Legault: And our names are signed.

Marcus: (takes the contract and looks over the legal parts) 'The signed party agrees to work as starter/s and assistant/s for the author's fics and will receive compensation of 2000 gold a chapter with another 500 added for every other party signed.'

Legault: (glares at farina) You forged our signature didn't you?

Farina: What? Of coarse not. I'm not good at forging signatures.

Marcus: She's lieing. I saw her paying mathew before he was put in the cage. Was probably getting lessons or paying him to do it.

Legault: What should we do to her? Find one of the mini demons or just kill her?

Marcus: Hold on a sec (the words on the paper glow and shift places.)

Legault: What's it say now.

Marcus: It says 'Farina you dumb twit. I'm sure you either tricked or forged the signature of the people working with you on the contract. As such you will not receive payment. You should always remember the first rule of contracts, read the fine print.'

Farina: What? That jerk. When I get my hands on him i'll-

Marcus: 'I assume by this point you have called me a jerk and i'll tell you now, you're the eliwood.' The eliwood? What's that mean?

Legault: The authors term for the FE char that gets picked on or made fun of the most in FE fics.

Farina: Arg. The moment he comes out of that labyrinth i'm going to turn him into a shishkabob and toss him into the dragons gate.

Legault: You may not want to do that.

Farina: What? There's more?

Marcus: 'I also assume by this point you've made an insult to my work as an author or a threat to my health' (looks over to farina) I guess you're predictable (goes back to reading) 'and as retaliation, who ever is reading and holding this contract look into your right pocket on your clothes or the bag you carry with you. What you'll find is some compensation for what she's done.' (hands the paper to legault and looks through his bag before pulling out a gun.)

Farina: Great. He gave you a fire arm.

Legault: Considering it's the author it's probably not a normal gun (reads the paper) and it isn't. It says push the little gray button above the trigger.

(Marcus pushes the button and 50 arrows float above him.)

Legault: 'Pointing at the target and pulling the trigger fires the projectiles'.

Farina: (smiles) Ha. I got my shield with me. Like any of those arrows will hurt me.

Legault: (smiles) Well you must not have noticed that I said projectiles. There's more than one type with a nearly infinite amount.

Farina: (frowns) Say again?

Legault: Press the red button.

Marcus: (pushes the red button and the arrows are replaced with mini missiles) Oh. I like this one. You better start running (points the gun at farina.)

Farina: Crud (starts running.)

Legault: Well better start the fic now. I'll remind any one who's wondering. This takes place after chap 13 of new enemies and new allies and is the alternate version of chap 14. The author doesn't own fire emblem or any of the original characters except his own. (hears an explosion) Hey, you better let me use that when you're done.

(--)

Hakan had his eyes closed and his readied him self for the next challenge coming at him.

"Which way will it come from" Hakan thought to him self.

"Emergency vulneries" A voice called out to his left.

Hakans right hand quickly moved to his right hip guard, opened a small hatch and took out a vulnery.

"Throwing knife with a handle about half heavier than the blade" The voice said again.

Hakan ducked down as he placed the vulnery back in its hiding place with his right and grabbed a knife with his left hand from his boot.

"O.k. Let's see if you have this one. A throwing knife with a leather covered grip, opal on the bottom of the handle, two serrated blades with a needle in the center" The voice said with some humor to it.

Hakan didn't even move for the knife as he put the one he had drawn back into his boot and stood up. The reason he didn't move for the knife was simply that he didn't have it.

"You're the one with that one" Hakan said looking over to Owen who was leaning against a tree.

"And I will continue having it till you and my brother get over your rivalry thing" Owen said shaking his head.

"I know, I know. It was given to us because we were like family to the guy but you know the two of us can't help it. It's in our blood to fight each other. Besides, we wouldn't be good rivals and as strong as we are now if there wasn't a trophy for it" Hakan said smiling.

Owen sighed and stood up strait.

"I'm sure about my brother on this but don't do ever curse what's going through your veins" Owen asked.

Hakan shrugged his shoulders.

"Some times I do but then I remember it's what kept my alive in tough fights that I wasn't sure i'd come out of alive." Hakan said closing his eyes.

"If you say so. I should probably go find my brother. If I remember correctly he's sharpening his swords and I don't think it'll be a good thing if he breaks them" Owen said as he turned and walked off to find his brother.

Hakan just nodded as he turned and head towards his tent. When he got inside he started removing his armour. When it was off he picked up the chest peace. Most people referred to it as his all out war armour. It had been a gift for him he had received after he had left his home and started his training as a mercenary. When he had first put the thing on he could hardly move due to how heavy it was. He wasn't sure if it was because he was stronger than he was then or if his demon blood had allowed him to get used to it. Hakan shook the thought out of his head and put the armour away before putting on his normal armour and headed out of his tent and into the camp.

(SC)

The sun was rising and a small group was running quickly across the terrain while some went around what trees were there. By the way they moved and acted a watcher who could see them would recognize them as having some training in combat so they would likely be soldiers. They were heading towards a small fort with the rising sun to their and trying to reach the fort before the light gave them away. One of the soldiers ran ahead but fell back as he ran into some thing. The soldier stood up before seeing that he had ran into a light rune. Some one in the fort saw the rune activate and sounded the alarm. Arrows started flying from the fort causing the soldiers to scatter for cover. One of the soldiers got behind a bolder but not before an arrow cut across her left arm. She winced and held where she was cut. She cursed her self for not remembering to bring some vulneries with her.

One of the other soldiers dodged arrows and ran up to her.

"You o.k" the soldier asked as he checked the wound.

"Ya but I should have brought a vulnery with me" the soldier said looking at her wound.

"It doesn't seem that bad. Just don't let it distract you" the other soldier said as he took out some bandage and tended to her wound. "Besides. If you died here he wouldn't like it when he comes back. Him and your sister would be angry with me and i'm not sure who scares me more, your sister or James" The soldier said laughing abit.

"Your sure he'll come back some day right" the soldier asked as she looked over the boulder but ducked as an arrow almost hit her.

"I'm not sure where he is now but why wouldn't he? He's got family and friends here. For that matter we have unfinished business. He'll come back sooner or later" the soldier said as he took out his bow and arrow and fired at the fort hitting an enemy soldier.

She looked to the soldier as he fired arrows before drawing her sword and ran off to look for another way into the fort. As she ran she heard a voice calling to her and the world started fading. She opened her eyes and yawned before looking up.

"Sana. We have work to do. This is no time for sleeping" a general said looking down at her.

"I know sis but I didn't get much sleep last night" Sana said as she rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"We're about to go into a fight. That's natural" Katie said.

"Um sis. Is what we're doing ri- er never mind" Sana said looking down at her right side.

"Finish what you were going to say" Katie said looking to her sister.

Sana was about to speak again when she felt a presence behind her. He quickly jumped to the side and drew her sword ready to fight but lowered it when she saw it was Leila. Even though they worked together she kept her sword in her hands. There was some thing about the woman that made her feel a bit disturbed.

"The master has some orders for you" Leila said looking at Katie.

"What? Why now? We're about to launch our attack" Katie asked.

"I said you. Your sister will still continue the attack" Leila said.

Kaite's face went into a frown. It wasn't that she didn't trust her sister. She had combat experience and some skill in tactical command but wasn't up to the actual idea of showing no mercy in a fight. She was about to tell Leila that she couldn't leave when Leila started speaking to Sana.

"You're expected to take the city and finish of any resistance" Leila said before she disappeared and took Katie with her before she had a chance to protest.

Sana sighed as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she started walking and gathering her troops.

(SC)

Hakan sat down on some logs set up around a fire. Over the fire there was a pot of stew that had been set up for soldiers taking a break from patrols or wanted to rest. He picked up a bowl and was about to serve him self as he heard one of Owens soldiers run up.

"Sorry guys but we've got work to do. An unknown group is heading our way" The soldiers said.

The soldiers nodded as they put their bowls down and went to get their weapons.

"Curse who ever is the enemy leader to the deepest part of hell" Hakan mumbled under his breath as he put the bowl down and stood up.

He hadn't gotten a chance to eat and his training had made him hungry. It was going to get worse because of the fighting. He sighed and shook his head. Only thing he could do was hope for it to end soon. He ran to merlinius wagon and grabbed a quiver along with a bow before going into the forest. He slowed down his pace as he looked around. He heard the sound of arrows being fired near by along with some swords clashing farther off. He took an arrow out of the quiver and brought it up to the bow string and looked for a target. When he saw a soldier he pulled the arrow back and fired. The arrows flew threw the air and struck the soldier in his shoulder and caused him to yell out.

"Damn it. I was aiming for his neck. Hunger must be messing with me more than I thought" Hakan thought as he drew another arrow from the quiver.

He fired the arrow and got the soldier in the neck. Hakan figured that the soldiers cry would bring others over to investigate and he didn't want more soldiers than he could handle. He quickly drew three more arrows as he moved behind a tree. Four soldiers came into view and inspected the body of the dead soldier. He brought the arrows to the bow string and quickly fired them and hit three of the soldiers. The remaining soldier quickly went for cover. He was about to draw another arrow when one went past him. He muttered a curse as he ran. He hid behind a tree as the soldiers looked for him. He thought to him self and quickly climbed the tree. He reached into one of the pockets in his armour and took out a small leather bound book. He went to one of the pages then drew one of his bows. He brought the arrow to the bow string as the soldiers walked under him. He pulled the arrow back and fired it. The arrow hit the soldier from before as the one with the bow turned around and released an arrow. Hakan fell back from the branch he was standing on to dodge the arrow as he started chanting. He landed in a crouch as the soldier was about to fire another arrow. Hakan quickly brought his hand up and cast his spell. A fire ball formed and hit the soldier in the shoulder causing him to drop his bow. Hakan quickly went for his sword as the soldier turned to run but stopped when an arrow hit the soldier in the side of his neck.

"This is no time to be showing off your skill or what ever it is you bring into battle with you" Owen said walking over to him.

"This thing may have cost be a good amount but it's worth it. I wouldn't use it if I couldn't find a use for it" Hakan said putting the book away.

Owen just shook his head and walked off with Hakan running to catch up.

(SC)

James ran through a group of soldiers dodging blows and killing the soldiers when he saw an opening to. Near by Sain was fighting a group of soldiers and put his spear through the chest of one of them. James ran over and helped Sain finish off the others. As they fought the soldiers he heard foot steps behind them. He picked up pa javelin one of the soldiers had dropped and tossed it into an archer that had come up behind and took aim at Sain. Sain looked back and smiled.

"Thanks for the help James. I don't think I would have noticed them there till it was to late" Sain said as he pulled his horses reigns to move back and dodge a swordsman attack.

James didn't say any thing as he moved onto his next opponent. As he fought he noticed two objects moving towards them. He looked towards them and could make out wings meaning they were aerial soldiers. He wondered if they were reinforcements because the soldiers they were facing were ground troops or people passing by.

"Florina. Go check those two out" James yelled pointing towards the two new comers.

She nodded and flew off in the direction she was told to as James went back to fight. He and Sain had killed more soldiers as the new comers landed. James turned to them and saw that they were a falcon knight and a wyvern lord. (Note: I can't copy and paste on the ff edit page and i'm feeling lazy so I wont do descriptions for them. If you don't know what the two look like read the original fic.)

"I assume your James, the tactician for this group" the falcon knight asked.

James nodded as he put his sword away.

"I'm Sheba and this is my brother Alec. We're mercenaries in the service of Lady Gwen and were sent here to assist in your fight" Sheba said.

James just nodded again as he caught a scent. It brought up some memories and he turned to look away in another direction.

"Is some thing wrong sir" Alec asked.

"No. Meet up with the one who brought you over here and she'll tell you what the orders are" James said as he shook his head.

As he walked off he and thew two were about to take to the air he saw Sain move over to talk to the falcon knight. The falcon knight giggled at some thing he said and her brother just shook his head. James closed his eyes and shook his head as he started going through a small forest. As he went through the forest the smell of the sea and the scent he had gotten before became stronger and he opened his eyes. He came into a clearing and saw a large sakura tree. Beneath it was two graves and Sana leaning against the trunk looking in the direction of where the sea water smell was coming from.

"Came to fight" James asked.

"I'd rather not have to" Sana said looking at him over her shoulder.

"I don't think any of us truly want to" James said looking off to the side.

"Do we really have to do this James" Sana asked looking at him as she stood up strait.

"I don't want to my self but part of me is compelled" James said looking back at her.

"You're dragon blood right" Sana asked.

James could only nod as he rested his hand on his sword. Sana bowed to the graves before moving away from the tree. She stood in place and rested a hand on her own sword.

"You know if you came with me things could be dealt with more easily than this" Sana said.

"I know but I have things I need to do. For my self and the others. Owen has his duty as a lord, Hakan would continue fighting and my friends homes are in danger" James said shaking his head.

"Your sense of duty and pride are very important to you. I guess what our teacher taught us hung more on you than any of us" Sana said as she looked like she was about to cry.

James faltered for abit but shook it off. He didn't like the idea of killing some one needlessly. Even more so if it's some one he's known since he was a child.

"If it has to be done let's do it quickly" James said drawing his sword.

"I guess you share the same opinion that the weapons your father created for us shouldn't be used against each other" Sana said drawing her own sword.

"He created the weapons for us to protect and fight for each other. It'd be an insult to use them for some thing like this" James said before he charged at her.

Sana brought her sword up to block before she saw James move his free hand and undo his cloak. He quickly threw it at her with the blade end pointed at her. She grabbed it with her gloved had and threw it aside as she spun around and blocked a sword coming at her from behind.

"That was always your favorite move" Sana said as she moved back.

James just smirked. He didn't have much practice with blade cloaks till Keir gave him his but when he got the chance he would practice with them. The move he had used required the person to be faster than the moving cloak they had thrown. Because his was light weight he'd have to practically be behind it so he could attack the person when they knocked the cloak out of the way but because of his dragon blood he was fast enough to attack the person from their sides. Since more of his dragon blood was active now he was able to move behind his opponent and strike them from behind. He just hadn't expected Sana to figure out that's what he would have done. He raised his sword as he took a step forward and swung his sword down. She brought her sword up and blocked before kicking him back.

As he stumbled back she took the offensive and started swing her sword and forced him to defend. He had to jump back as she tried to land killing blows on him. He was mentally cursing him self for being distracted. Her face had the look of some one out for blood but her eyes showed him that she was regretting every moment of what she was doing. He knew they were both taught that hesitation could get you killed in a fight and if it wasn't for his dragon blood they'd be in a stale mate. He quickly moved his left arm up and used it as a shield. Her sword hit his arm and slide along side it because of the angle and cut his sleeve. She was surprised and he quickly took his chance to punch her in the side. She moved back to avoid the punch but only reduced the blow. James flexed his fingers as he took accouple of steps back. Most of his body hadn't become covered in scaled yet but his left arm was covered in enough for him to use it as a shield if he knew what he was doing. He looked at her as she held her side and was taking deep breaths. Had he hit her that hard? He raised his sword and held it in both hands as he remembered that even though she was a good fighter and had almost as much training as him she was to kind hearted to fight prolonged battles.

"I'll end this now" James said as he resigned him self and started charging at her as she stood up straight and raised her own sword.

James saw an opening in her sword stance and quickly stabbed for it. She didn't notice until he was infront of him and stabbed towards him as she closed her eyes. Accouple of seconds later she opened them. She had expected the feeling of a sword going through her chest but instead got the feeling of some resistance against her sword before it was gone. She looked down at her sword and had saw it had gone through James chest. She looked for his sword and followed his arm to see it was behind her. She turned her head and saw that he has still holding his sword but it was in it's sheath.

"Why" She asked as she looked back at him.

James just smirked as he looked down.

"I couldn't bring my self to do it" James said.

She let go of her sword when he said this and he fell over to his side. She quickly pulled her sword out of him and started looking at his wound. She cursed her self when she saw that her sword had gone all the way through and he was loosing blood quickly through both of the opening her sword left. She tore off part of her dress and used them as make shift bandages but it wasn't helping much to stop the bleeding.

"It'd probably be best if you get going. Don't worry about me o.k" James said as he closed his eyes.

She looked down at him and started calling his name but when he didn't reply she broke down and started crying.

(SC)

Lyn swung her sword down and cut down a sword master who had charged at her. She looked around and saw that there were less enemy soldiers than before. She wasn't sure if they had been cut down or if they had been called back. She looked in the direction of the city and since she didn't see any smoke assumed that none of the enemy soldiers got past them. She looked up as Florina and the other aerial troops flew around looking for any more soldiers and started looking her self. Owen's soldiers were already starting to tend to their wounded so she figured that most of the fighting was over and put her sword back in its sheath. As she started off to check on another part of the field she heard some one yelling for help behind her. She quickly turned around and saw some one running out of the trees carrying some one but didn't seem like they were having an easy time doing it. She noticed it was James being carried and quickly started running towards the person.

"What happened to him" Lyn asked.

"He took a sword to the chest. Can you help him" the person asked as she shifted James wight to her other shoulder.

"Ya. Let's get him to the healers tent" Lyn said as she helped the person carry him.

As they ran Farina flew over them and ahead to get Serra and Pricillia. As they came closer to the camp Hakan and Owen ran over to them, didn't ask questions and started carrying James into the camp. By the time Lyn and the woman reached the healers tent Hakan and Owen had already brought James inside. The two of them came out as Serra and Pricilia went into the tent and started talking to the one sitting in front of the tent who had brought James. When the other showed up Hakan told them not to worry before Owen finished talking to the person and walked off. Accouple of minutes later Serra came out of the tent.

"Is he going to live" Hector asked.

"Ya. The sword came close to his heart but even though the scales on his chest haven't fully formed they slowed the blade down and changed the angle of it enough so it wouldn't do more damage than what he has now. His body is just healing slower than before. I'm not sure why" Serra said.

"I think I know why" Owen said as he ran back to the group and tossed Hakan the sword he found at the large sakura tree.

Hakan looked at the blade and nodded.

"Is some thing wrong with it" Eliwood asked.

"Well that would depend on your definition of wrong wouldn't it" Hakan said.

"What do you mean? The sword looks like any other one you could buy at a smith" Lyn said.

"It's supposed to. Back when dragons attacked humans here special weapons were made to fight dragons. They weren't as good as soul crafted ones but did alright. The only problem was that it's rare to find a smith to make them and more rare to find the materials. They sold for high prices then and any one who could would steal them" Hakan said handing the sword back to Owen.

"As a precaution some people wanted the weapons made to look like ordinary ones to avoid thieves. Because this is a sword for fighting dragons it would have an advantage over James but unlike other ones i've scene this one has poison on it" Owen said.

"I didn't see any signs of poison when he was inspected" Serra said.

"Well you wouldn't. I'm sure it's not one of the types you have where you come from but it's used here when possible even though it's rare and costly. It increases blood flow and slows down the bodies ability to heal around the wounded area. It's hard to notice with out training" Hakan said.

"Well that explains why he's still bleeding. He should be fine but some one will have to check on him every so often and change his bandages. If you want to talk to him you can, just not for two long" Pricillia said walking out of the tent.

"Thanks you two" Eliwood said.

The two of them nodded and left to check on the other wounded. Hakan decided it'd be a good idea to talk about any poisons they should look out for as Owen walked over and knelt down to Sana.

"Did Rowen give you this" Owen asked holding up the sword.

She lifted looked up to him as she brushed away her tears and shook her head.

"Sis gave it to me. I didn't know what it was or that it had poison on it" Sana said before looking down.

"It's not your fault. Why don't you go in and check on James" Owen said as he patted her on her shoulder.

She nodded as she stood up and went into the tent. Owen stood up and walked over to Hakan who was leaning against a tree.

"Win, win situation" Owen asked.

Hakan could only nod.

"Probably. Rowen gave Katie the sword knowing she would at least recognize what the sword is and give it to her sister. Since Sana doesn't have the same weapon knowledge we do she'll go into a fight with James with a weapon that'll kill him as long as it'll cut him" Hakan said shaking his head.

"The two fight and one if not both dies. James kills Sana and gives room for Rowen to mess with his head. Sana kills James and a name is knocked off his list of enemies. I guess Rowen's getting impatient" Owen said.

"I guess he didn't get any of James patients. Speaking of who we'd better check on him to see if he's recovered enough to move" Hakan said as he got up and stared walking with Owen following.

(SC)

Five people walked through a grave to the back where finely designed grave stones and markers stood. They stopped infront of one of the graves that had a small roof over the grave. The grave stone looked like the others except with different symbols and leaders that couldn't be red. In front of the grave stone was a stone shield and axe. Hanging about the grave stone suspended with chain's connected to the roof supports was a lit lantern. Four of the people hung there heads down and praying could be heard before one of them took a step forward.

"Well we're all back together sir. I'm sure that's some thing you would have wanted" James said to the grave. "We're together for the most part any ways" James thought to him self looking at Keir from the corner of his eye before turning back to the grave. "We've done some things that can't be forgiven but can be accepted under what you taught us" James said. He knew what he did would be hard to accept by others and he could only guess for Sana. As for his brother and Hakan he wasn't sure since he hadn't asked. "We're face with a strong enemy who'll try to take us down either separately or together. We'll do what we can to protect our selves and ask that you watch over us" James said doing a slight bow. He took a step back and closed his eyes as the others stepped forward to speak.

(--)

Legault: As long as none of the mini demons show up I don't mind doing this.

Marcus: Neither do I (is reading the paper that's turned into instructions for the gun.)

Farina: Speak for you self (she's scorched with some of her armour missing.)

Marcus: I am. Apparently the author's got a defense satellite that the gun can control.

Farina: You better not use that.

Legault: (smiles) Why not? The author wouldn't let us have the gun in the first place if we weren't allowed to use it.

Marcus: Ya. It's not like we'll use it on you. Well maybe.

Farina: (gets nervous) If you have any love for me you'll say in your reviews that the author should take that thing away from them.

Marcus: Hey, the missiles can be set to track down and destroy gold.

Farina: No! Please review. I don't want them to destroy my money.


End file.
